Electric barbecue grills are known. In general, it is difficult to provide sufficient radiated heat to cook the barbecued meat (or any other object to be cooked) to the extent required using known electric barbecue grills. Also, it is difficult to provide sufficient conducted heat through grill elements to create dark barbecue grill markings on the meat in known electrical barbecue grills. In particular, in known electric barbecue grills, providing the required amounts of such heat (i.e., radiated heat and conducted heat) in the appropriate proportions relative to each other has proven to be extremely difficult to achieve.
In known electric barbecues, the manner in which grease and other liquids released from the barbecued object during barbecuing are dealt with also appears to have been problematic. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,897 (Snyder) discloses a structure in which an electric heating element is mounted onto an aluminum heater plate, which is attached to the bottom of an extruded or cast aluminum cooking grid with a number of grill elements. A food product to be barbecued is positioned on the grill elements, and heated. In Snyder, however, grease and other liquids from the barbecued product are not allowed to fall between the grill elements. Instead, in the Snyder invention, grease and other liquids are collected off the top surfaces of the grid and then directed away from the grid (and the electric heating element), instead of falling through the grid.
Another prior art barbecue grill is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,725 (Haglund). Unlike the grid disclosed in Snyder, the grid element (68) in Haglund includes “vent holes” (10) which are described as permitting hot gases generated by a heat source beneath the grid to pass upwardly, permitting “a certain amount” of liquid from the food product to pass therethrough, and also permitting thermal expansion and contraction of the grid (col. 5, lines 66-68 and col. 6, line 1-8). The grid element is intended for use in a variety of barbecues, including barbecues with “electrical heating elements” (col. 1, lines 13-16).
The vent holes in the Haglund grid are arranged in a “staggered” pattern (col. 6, lines 33-39). The shapes of the openings may be as desired (col. 6, lines 47-56). However, the Haglund patent teaches that the overall area of the vent holes should be limited to between about 10 percent and about 25 percent of the total area of the “planar base” of the grid (col. 6, lines 57-66). This range is said “to provide a good balance”, for the following reasons (col. 6, lines 66-68 and col. 7, lines 1-11):                If the base 4 collects too much fat, then the fat can ignite which chars the meat resting on the grill rails 8. Also, if an excessive area is provided by the vent holes 10, then it is possible for flames originating from below the base 4 to pass upwardly through the vent holes 10 and char the meat being cooked on the grill rails 8. A minimum area of solid base is also desirable in order to collect fat and other juices dripping from the meat and other food products being cooked on the grid element 2. The hot base 4 cooks the dripping fat and juices, and generates a certain amount of smoke and flavored gases which provide a “barbecue-type” flavor to the meat and other food products.        
It appears that, in each of the grids disclosed in the Snyder and Haglund patents, a significant amount of grease and other liquids from a barbecued article would tend to remain on the prior art grid. However, as is known in the art, where grease and other liquids (and pieces of the barbecued food article) remain on the grid, they tend to become baked on the grid, ultimately adversely affecting the efficiency of the grid. Also, the accumulated materials may result in excessive smoke and other undesirable effects.
There is therefore a need for an improved barbecue grill which overcomes or mitigates one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art.